tales_of_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyvic
The Empire of Tyvic (Vuscovi: Yѡi Iжxhiѵuni Vuscovю tr: The Vuscovi Empire) is a large nation on the west coast of The Gloaming North. It is at the forefront of the struggle between the worshipers of The Stallion and The Wolf, has chafed against a long decline and loss of relevance in the march of industrialization. History Founding (470 S.R.) The lands that became Tyvic were once an unaligned gathering of tribal, moons-worshiping Vuscovi principalities. They suffered depredations at the hands of powerful, Tearvingaul raiders, who stole already sparse crops and livestock. After his clan's steading was sacked and burned by the raiders, the now homeless Prince Yaroslav led his surviving Oath Brothers and set out to avenge his people. Future histories would argue the specifics of his campaign, with some claiming his actions to be justice proportionate to the wrongs committed by the raiders, while others claim that he perpetrated atrocities of incredible cruelty in the hopes of terrorizing the Tearvingauls into ceasing their rapine of Vuscovi lands. Whatever the truth, Yaroslav became known as "Yaroslav of the Red Spear," for his bloody victories. His quick response to Tearvingaul incursions inspired the other Princes to throw their support behind him, until he was able to lead an army of the united tribes to face a "Dark King," at the battle of Cold Streams Pass. The Vuscovi Druids, previously loyal to no Prince declared Yaroslav to be the appointed champion of Ollerus and Verthandi, the Red and White moons, and thus the only one fit to stand above all Princes. Conversion to The Stallion (1055 S.R.) Concession of Vasque (1100 S.R.) The Ride of Southern Liberation (1731 - 1740 S.R.) Economy Tyvic is handicapped by an unindustrialised, largely feudal economy. Of its population, over eighty percent is peasantry, living for the most part in scattered villages isolated by an ubiquitous lack of communication save the speed of horseback messengers. To the Empyrian peasant, the village is for all purposes their entire world. In 1914 S.R., the peasants had been freed from serfdom in an attempt to modernise national industry, but in practice legislation efforts have changed little. Industry is concentrated in a select few areas, with the greatest industrial centres, in order of developed infrastructure, being Nerushmy, L`orlan, and Voskrensenka, aptly named the "The Rich Triplets of Empyria", and are amongst the Emperor's most prized assets. In spite of this, a large proportion of industry is largely owned by foreign capital, especially in the southern Nerushmy, owing to its ties to Morbihannan in the east. The capitalist class is both minuscule and divided, and is almost entirely dependant of the state to remain competitive. The middle classes are entirely marginalised, almost non-existent, comprised mostly of factory floor managers, professors and economic intelligentsia, and government bureaucrats. Practically all members of this demographic shade more into lower working class than upper, especially due to their greater dependence on the capitalist class and the state to remain afloat. As for the working class, it too is minuscule, although they are drastically relevant to the Empyrian industrial economy. The working class comprises approximately 19% of the population, and are completely concentrated in the three industrial centres. Category:Places Category:Nations